particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Keymon Energy Sector
N.B. The following details the energy sector prior to the Party for National Reform and Freedom nationalisation programme, certain information may be out of date. Power Facilities 60 Mw Coal Plant “Corporate Power Complex A” and 120 Mw Coal Plant “Corporate Power Complex B” The original two power-operating facilities established by the group of venture capitalists to first claim the island of Keymon. A group that was notoriously unoriginal in their naming. While originally constructed in 2103 they have had subsequent retrofits to increase their efficiency. However due to the lack of regulation on energy production they have not been updated with technology available for environmental protection. The cost of producing power by coal is equal to that of producing nuclear power and thus there has been no rush to replace these reactors with nuclear plants but rather as demand increased new plants were constructed in lieu of outright replacing the antiquated power-facilities. Coal production in fact produces a significantly higher level of airborne radiation than nuclear reactors due to the natural radioactivity inherent in coal itself. 318 Mw Pressurized Water Reactor (Nuclear) “Rimaldo” Originally named after Bryce Leigh this power production facility was renamed in 2229 after the Foreign Affairs minister Corrine Rimaldo. This was due to the “Keymon Doctrine of Neutrality II” he had enacted. The Doctrine in opposition to previous doctrines gave the Grand Duchy of Keymon the legislative option of using Nuclear Weapons in the event of an attack by nuclear, biological or chemical weapons. This allowed the Grand Duchy of Keymon to begin reprocessing uranium in its nuclear reactors greatly improving their efficiency and power generation. The ‘Rimaldo’ Reactors produced 20% more power then the ‘Leigh’ predecessors accounting for an additional 63 Mw production. Reprocessing under a strict rejection of nuclear weapons would of given skepticism to the international community due to the ability for this process to be used in weapons manufacture. 135 Mw Fast Breeder Prototype Nuclear Reactor “Pride of Isthmus” The Grand Duchy’s abundance of uranium has afforded it a leading role in nuclear design. Keymon’s dedication to peaceful use in combination with government commitment to nuclear power has proliferated its nuclear power technology. Fast Breeder nuclear reactors use a type of uranium (uranium-238) that constitutes 99.3% of all uranium as opposed to other processes which use a rarer form of uranium (uranium-235). This technology promotes the full use of Keymon’s resources and quite literally the Pride of Isthmus. 560 Mw Pressurized Heavy Water Reactor (Nuclear) “Keymon DD” An innovative design the Keymon DD power reactors represent a breakthrough in peaceful power solutions. Impossible to create weapon grade uranium from this reactor it has become a model for international design. Named after its resemblance to the two towering volcanoes this nuclear reactor deceivingly does not use cooling pools but individual cooling tubes which allow it to be refueled while at full-power greatly increasing its efficiency. Originally built in 2150 new reactors have been installed regularly leading to its relatively enormous capacity. Power Firms There are only two power production firms in the Grand Duchy of Keymon due to the restrictive costs of financing a power plant. The original ownership of the two coal power plants remains intact with the group of venture capitalists who originally claimed Keymon. The second firm is an investment group known as the National Energy Consortium whose financing is backed by a monopolistic uranium-mining consortium. Their backing is believed to be the main influence behind an entirely nuclear power generation firm. Some critics of the Christian Democrats believe that it was the influence of this group that led to the optioning of nuclear weapon use. Grid Firms The national power grid is owned and operated by a consortium known as the Keymon Power Grid Group. They have a monopoly on all power infrastructures throughout the Grand Duchy of Keymon. This consortium however represents a multitude of owners who represent small sections of the power grid. It is not uncommon for a company to own an individual power pole in the Grand Duchy of Keymon. This is mostly due to the extreme charge they have in delivering energy. This is due mostly in part to an attempted restraint on the production firms. Almost half the cost to the consumer is due to high transmission charges. In reality the cost of transmitting energy is mostly tied up in small construction and maintenance costs. The largest company in the consortium is the Keymon Stations Inc. that owns the electrical substations and larger towers, however due to their dependence on smaller transmission lines they have to succumb to the smaller companies exuberant charges as well. Keymon Stations Inc. have been rumored to be seeking international buyers for access to the Keymon power grid. A ridiculous accusation due to the extreme cost of underwater electrical cables and the risks due to heavy shipping in the area. A long-standing monopoly on the transmission of power has led the group to lax its safety precautions and service. Downed power lines snaking across roads are a frequent sight outside of the eyes of the power production firms usually in rural areas. Power Consumption Population x kWh usage = Population usage in kWh Population usage in kWh / 8760 (annual hours) = Annual KW usage Annual KW usage / 1000 = Annual MW usage. National power consumption is 1,069,662.93 kW with a Capacity of 1,193,000 kW. With a population of 731,422 The Grand Duchy of Keymon uses a typical average of 12,800 kWh per capita. Category:Keymon